


Pancake Hearts

by gingercanary



Series: Missing Amaya [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Zari Tomaz, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A sweet little ficlet, Zamaya + I sleep better when you're around
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Gideon & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Missing Amaya [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Pancake Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts).



Zari sat in the laboratory, a large, three-dimensional hologram in front of her. A pair of glasses rested on her nose, so the prolonged staring wouldn’t give her a headache. “Gideon, where exactly has the leak occurred?” 

The hologram twisted and zoomed in on a specific location, a red blinking dot showing the leak.

Rubbing her forehead, Zari sighed. “That’s near the cooled area where the time drive is stored. I hate the cold.” 

“I’m well aware.” Gideon paused. “Miss Jiwe is at the door.”

With a surprised look on her face, Zari swivelled her chair around. “Let her in, Gideon.”

The door slid open, revealing Amaya in her soft blue pyjamas. “Hey, Z.” She made her way to Zari’s desk, her fuzzy black boots quiet on the cold floor. 

“Hey, baby. What are you doing here, it’s-” She glanced at the floating hologram. “It’s eighteen past one in the morning.” 

“I know,” Amaya’s voice was low and sleepy. After a glance at the complicated hologram, she wrapped her arms around Zari’s waist. “How are the repairs going?” 

Leaning into the hug, Zari spun the hologram. “It’s complicated but I’ve made some progress. We should really just stop crashing the ship every month.” 

Amaya mumbled something in agreement, placing a kiss on Zari’s cheek. “Maybe it’s time to call it a night. You’ll be too tired tomorrow to do anything if you try to finish this tonight. Plus, I sleep better if you’re around.” 

Slipping off her chair, Zari closed the hologram. “I’m always around.” She wrapped an arm around Amaya’s shoulders as they made their way to their room. “It just depends on your definition of ‘around’.” 

Placing a hand on the panel next to their room, Amaya smiled. “You’re a dork. Let me rephrase. I sleep better when you are in bed next to me. Though I will admit that having you in the room does help as well.” With a few extra touches to the panel, fairy lights illuminated their room. 

As Amaya sat down on their bed, Zari started changing into her pyjamas. “I’m glad you like having me around so much, babe. But you really should have gone to bed earlier, you have breakfast duty tomorrow.” 

“It’s okay. I can live on six hours of sleep if those six hours are with you.”

Crawling into bed next to Amaya, Zari said, “You are so cheesy.” She pressed a kiss to Amaya’s forehead.

“You don’t mind.”

“No, I love it. But don’t tell anyone.”

With a smile, Amaya pulled Zari against her. “Why? Everyone already knows that you have a heart.”

Her eyes on Amaya’s lips, Zari whispered, “they don’t need to know.” 

“Too late.” 

“Damn it, babe.” After one last kiss, they went to sleep. In the morning, Amaya made Zari heart-shaped pancakes so there was no doubt about it. Zari did have a heart. And some extra hearts, in her stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still miss Amaya everyone can fight me.  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
